ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunday by Amanda Brown Feat. Rapper
Plot The song involves of a young teenager getting ready for bed for school until she has forgotten to do her homework. After an doing a lot of exhausting days throughout the weekend, she is very tired. Towards the end of the song, she finally completes her homework, but it's 7 am in the morning, and it's time to get ready for school until she fall asleep and missed the bus. Her parents have already gone to work. This song is a parody of Friday by Rebecca Black, whom's song was named as "worst song ever", while Black was named as "one of the world's worst singer." =Lyrics= AMANDA BROWN & RAPPER (YEAH ONLY) (YEAH) OOO, (YEAH) YE-YEA, YE-YEA YEA, YEA, YEA, YE-YEYAAA AMANDA BROWN 10 PM, GETTING TIRED IN THE EVENING, GOTTA SET MY CLOCK, GOTTA GO TO BED GOTTA TAKE A BATH, GOTTA BRUSH MY TEETH, SEEING IF EVERYTHING THAT TIME IS GOING TICKIN-ON-AND-ON, EVERYBODY'S TIRED, GOTTA GO BACK TO MY ROOM, GOTTA GO TO BED, I SEE MY HOMEWORK MY HOMEWORK IS NOT FINISHED, BUT IM SO VERY TIRED. GOTTA MAKE MY MIND UP, WHICH THING I SHOULD DO ITS SUNDAY, SUNDAY, I'M VERY TIRED ON TUESDAY, NO ONE'S LOOKING FOWARD TO MONDAY SUNDAY, SUNDAY, VERY TIRED ON SUNDAY, NO ONE'S LOOKING FORWARD TO MONDAY YAWNING AND YAWNING, *YAWN*, YAWNING AND YAWNING *YAWN*, YAWN, YAWN, YAWN, YAWN, NO ONE'S LOOKING FOWARD TO MONDAY 1:45, I'M WRITING ON MY NOTEBOOK, THINK SO FAST, I WANT IT DONE. WRITE. WRITE. GOTTA WRITE. I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING. I KNOW THIS, YOU KNOW THIS, MY BRAIN IS BY MY WRITE, HEY. I KNOW THIS, YOU KNOW THIS, NOW YOU LEARNED IT. MY HOMEWORK IS NOT FINISHED, BUT IM SO VERY TIRED. GOTTA MAKE MY MIND UP, WHICH THING I SHOULD DO ITS SUNDAY, SUNDAY, I'M VERY TIRED ON TUESDAY, NO ONE'S LOOKING FOWARD TO MONDAY SUNDAY, SUNDAY, VERY TIRED ON SUNDAY, NO ONE'S LOOKING FORWARD TO MONDAY YAWNING AND YAWNING, *YAWN*, YAWNING AND YAWNING *YAWN*, YAWN, YAWN, YAWN, YAWN, NO ONE'S LOOKING FOWARD TO MONDAY SUNDAY, SUNDAY, VERY TIRED ON SUNDAY, NO ONE'S LOOKING FORWARD TO MONDAY YAWNING AND YAWNING, *YAWN*, YAWNING AND YAWNING *YAWN*, YAWN, YAWN, YAWN, YAWN, NO ONE'S LOOKING FOWARD TO MONDAY YESTERDAY WAS SATURDAY, TODAY IT IS SUNDAY, WE, WE, WE ARE SO TIRED. WE ARE SO TIRED. im GONNA FAIL MY WORK TODAY. TORROW IS MONDAY, AND TUESDAY COMES AFTERWARDS. I WANT THIS WEEKEND TO END. RAPPER A-B, AMANDA BROWN SO SLEEPIN' MY BEDROOM IN MY TIRED I CANNOT SLEEP ON MY STOMACH, ON MY SIDES AND ON MY BACK AUGH, SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW CAN'T EVER CLOSE MY EYES. I CAN, I CANNOT, CLOSE MY EYES. CHECK THE TIME, IT'S LATE, AND I AM REALLY GONNA SCREAM, GONNA SCREAM C'MON, C'MON, NOW! Amanda Brown ITS SUNDAY, SUNDAY, I'M VERY TIRED ON SUNDAY, NO ONE'S LOOKING FOWARD TO MONDAY SUNDAY, SUNDAY, VERY TIRED ON SUNDAY, NO ONE'S LOOKING FORWARD TO MONDAY YAWNING AND YAWNING, *YAWN*, YAWNING AND YAWNING *YAWN*, YAWN, YAWN, YAWN, YAWN, NO ONE'S LOOKING FOWARD TO MONDAY SUNDAY, SUNDAY, VERY TIRED ON SUNDAY, NO ONE'S LOOKING FORWARD TO MONDAY YAWNING AND YAWNING, *YAWN*, YAWNING AND YAWNING *YAWN*, YAWN, YAWN, YAWN, YAWN, NO ONE'S LOOKING FOWARD TO MONDAY